


Steal your love

by cococolalabubble



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococolalabubble/pseuds/cococolalabubble
Summary: 横山搂着他笑，又停顿了许久：“户君这么喜欢我吗。”“一直呢。”一直喜欢呢。他不好意思完整说出口，故意含糊，对方听不懂更好，笨拙的情感，笨拙的爱意，在舌尖打转，又被咽下去，在心里开出花来。心头血浇灌的花，可惜，永远不能给他想的人看到。





	Steal your love

**Author's Note:**

> 来自20190126关八编年史英语传话环节的糟糕脑洞
> 
> 文中涉及cp：  
> 横亮  
> 横仓  
> 仓安  
> 亮安  
> 丸亮  
> 横丸（隐性描写）
> 
> 可能的雷点：  
> 出轨  
> 混乱的多角关系
> 
> 请确保【浏览并理解】上述内容后，再决定是否要阅读此文

“谢谢啊。”锦户拉着横山的右手绕过自己的脖子，让他把大部分重量转移到自己身上。喝醉的男人很安静，满面酡红地任他摆布。

大仓斜倚在他家门框上，摆了摆手，他的另一只手还搀着横山的臂弯。“别客气，这次横山君被灌得不轻，辛苦小亮照料了。”  
要说被谁灌的，当然是他本人……大仓心虚地用屈起的食指指节蹭了蹭鼻尖，试图将功补过。“我来帮小亮把横山君送到房间里吧？一个人来是不是有点吃力？”

锦户被压得直咬牙，一听这话，正准备欣然答应，就感到肩头一轻。

横山已经把手臂环上大仓双肩，在他满是酒气的唇间印上一个同样满是酒气的吻。

……？

这是此刻锦户和大仓共同的感受。

锦户最先回神，无穷的力量溢满全身。他一把捞过横山，给大仓留下负重拖行的背影和一个冷哼。

“走之前把我家门关上。”

大仓想说“不是这样的”，又想说“你听我解释”，最后把两句话通通咽下。

有什么好解释的，就像真做了亏心事一样，况且我还没追究被亲的责任呢。

门悄无声息地合上了，电梯里正戴口罩的大仓却想不到，这只是一切的开始。

房间里，锦户忙着把横山脱下的衣服挂进衣柜。后者面朝下趴在床上，似乎又陷入了沉睡，脊背和双腿在灯光下白得晃眼。

锦户又想起方才那个出乎意料的吻。

都多大了，还这么幼稚。

大仓惊吓的表情也是太好笑了。

不过……他以前喝醉也会化身接吻狂魔么？锦户皱着眉思索，双脚却突然离了地，他被人从背后环着腰紧紧抱住了。

“横—山—君”，对方把头埋在他颈窝，发丝有点扎，痒痒的。锦户用手里的衣架轻轻拍他手臂：“放我下来啦，醒了就去把醒酒汤喝了，在锅里温着呢。”

“不要。”传来的声音闷闷的。

“你是小朋友吗？”

横山在他的惊叫声中把他掼到床上，随后自己也爬上去，手撑在他耳边，膝盖跪在他身体两侧，刘海下的眼睛闪着跃跃欲试的光芒：“来做大人的游戏吧，锦户君。”

锦户有点痴迷地看他的眼睛，此时的横山像个准备掠食的美丽肉食动物，猎豹之类的。

他真喜欢他。

“你从外面回来，还没洗澡。”说出口的却是这句煞风景的话，不过横山毫不在意。

“一起洗。”

“等等，我洗过了……”

“那就再洗一次。”

浴室里很快传出了断断续续的嬉笑、喘息，最后只有水波震荡的声音。

哗啦，哗啦啦。

第二天是个大晴天，被暖融融的阳光照着，像是躺在温水里，说不出的熨贴舒适。脖颈下的手臂轻轻抽出来，换了个更软的东西，一接触就陷进去。

锦户睁了两下眼睛才睁开，直直对上横山的视线。后者上身套了件图案怪诞的暗色套头衫，他没见过。

“这么早啊……”

张了张嘴，发现嗓音哑得不像话，他本来的声音已经够低沉。

“嗯，有工作上的事，临时要过去，你可以再睡会。”横山把被子向上拉，盖过他赤裸的肩头。

“衣服很衬你。”虽然他不太懂横山的穿衣风格。

正握着手机打字的男人闻言挑了挑眉：“喜欢的话，叫朋友给你也带一件。”

“好啊。”他懒懒地翻了个身，把自己埋进柔软的新枕头里。一只手隔着被子揉了揉他的腰，瞬间激发的酸痛让他一个激灵，反手啪地打了一下。

“不吵你了，快睡吧。”横山轻笑，起身合上窗帘。他想说阳光照着挺好的，却被倦意再次卷进漩涡。

回笼觉睡得不安稳，锦户做了个噩梦。

梦里他在一片沙滩上，赤着脚，远处有个人影，被煌煌日光扭曲成一个模糊的白色不规则形状。

他知道那是谁，没来由地一阵心慌。

“横山君——”，他跑起来，却发现自己的动作如此虚弱无力，手臂小腿都纤细，像小孩子的身体。“横山君——”他甩着胳膊迈开腿，声音也像童声，被海风一吹，就散了。“等等我——”

要是能飞就好了，念头一出，真的飞起来了。他高兴地笑，那个身影却又不见了。

茫然四顾，蜡做的羽翼离太阳太近，被烤化了，整个人直直下坠，下面是海。

身体拍上海面的一瞬间，锦户一把将被子掀开，睁着眼平躺，一额头冷汗。

回忆刚才的梦，毫无逻辑可言。锦户暗笑自己思虑过度，梦里都在追赶横山。

还没追上。

哪怕让他再睡，他也是不敢睡了。索性从床头柜拿起正在充电的手机，刷起社交软件。

大仓在一分钟前发了张图片，没配文字，看背景是在车里拍的，出镜的有大仓本人的雪白牙齿，翘嘴角，耳机线，安全带，和身上的浅色上衣。

图案很独特，所以一眼就认出了。

“最近很流行这款衣服吗？”锦户自言自语，随手点了个喜欢。

为了缓解疲劳，锦户又放了一浴缸温水，泡在里面发呆。不可避免地想起昨天的事，手臂被攥得很大力，几乎是钳制。抬起来看，果然有印子。覆在上面按按，自己先吃痛地嘶一声。

新买的入浴剂泡泡很多，水面映不出他发红的脸颊。

泡了澡还是没恢复到能出门的程度，也不太想见朋友，索性在家里转来转去。前天刚收拾过，还整洁得很。不知不觉又回到卧室，站在衣柜前。

我只是……看看有没有要洗的衣服。他一遍遍催眠自己，手下的力道却大，柜门撞击，发出很响一声。

内容物都是熟面孔，有的他亲手洗过晾过，有的干脆是和横山一起选的。他垂手站在那里，脊背微弓，像是突然被什么压垮了。

他觉得自己很对不起横山。

两个人在一起，应该互相信任不是吗。

手机传来消息提示音，在此刻堪称悦耳。发件人备注是章ちゃん：

“小亮在干嘛。”附带一串奇奇怪怪的emoji。

“在家里闲着。”

安田发了个惊讶的表情，紧接着回：“去乐器店吗？想看看吉他配件。”

锦户求之不得，现在不管谁约他出去他都会毫不犹豫地同意，更何况是安田。

他急需一个转移注意力的方式。

“地址发来，一会见。”

不到十秒钟就收到一条充斥着小星星的信息，看来对面也没放下手机。

他一向在服装搭配方面不怎么在意，和熟人出门，更是怎么舒服怎么来，这次却在镜子前犹豫片刻，换上一件大衣。

安田几乎是和他同时到店门口的，隔着几米就向他挥手，兴致高涨的样子。

“好帅啊小亮。”

“二十多年不都是这样子吗。”

“今天的气场是忧郁的帅气哦。”安田镜片后的眼睛亮晶晶的。

“不知道这个日语不好的家伙在说什么。”用词不客气，语气还是显而易见地放松下来，拉起安田戴了一堆戒指手链的手翻过来看。“简直是行走的首饰架，走起路来会叮当叮当响吧。”

“是灵验的爱情水晶哦，喜欢就送你。”安田拉起一串往下褪，就着双手交握的姿势，不由分说推到锦户手腕上。后者无奈道：“你看我什么时候戴过这种东西。”

安田虚攥他的手，咬着嘴唇发起呆，锦户倒是不讨厌这种状态，只是不想久站，又不知道这突然犯起的天然要持续多久，在他肩上轻轻拍了一下，才听他恍然道：“对哦，你现在不需要这个。没关系，拿着吧，我还有很多。”

锦户没错过他脸上一闪而过的落寞。

只是因为自己不想要“爱情水晶”吗……？他不会傻到认真这么觉得，却忍不住小心翼翼去看安田的表情。

“章ちゃん——章ちゃん——”他放轻声音喊，讨好地捏他手指。安田睫毛颤了颤，眼角弯出几道笑纹。

“走啦，别在这里拉拉扯扯。”

在喜欢的地方，时间总是过得快。一人拿了把吉他，对弹得酣畅淋漓，可能这么讲不太尊重，坏情绪全部被他带到音乐里发泄掉了。

“手很痛啊，感觉指甲要飞掉了。”

安田捧着他指尖看，语气凶巴巴：“指甲周围都红了，不痛才怪！弹那么用力做什么，你是笨蛋吗？”

他笑，又叹气：“是，是。”

安田瞪他一眼，欲言又止。店里突然铃声大作，伴随规律的震动。

“不好意思，我接个电话。”

他摆摆手，表示没关系。安田看了一眼屏幕，嘴唇绷紧了。

“喂，嗯，在逛乐器店，有什么事吗？……晚上……我问问，你们在哪里？行，先这样吧，拜拜。”

锦户主动问：“晚上有安排吗？有的话，我就先回去了？”

“不不，是大仓，问我们要不要一起吃饭。”

我们两个字咬得很重。

“他知道我们两个在一起？”

“算是吧。”

算是吧……？模棱两可的答案。安田低着头按手机，锦户看不清他的表情。

“你刚才说’你们’？除了大仓还有谁在那里？”

安田似乎惊讶于他的敏锐：“……有吗？”

“小章，你知道你很不擅长说谎吗。”锦户揽过他的肩，一起往门外走。

是会员预约制的餐厅，私密性很强。推开包厢门时，锦户知道安田确实不擅长说谎。

横山和大仓隔着桌子对坐，齐齐看向他们的方向，表情是看意外来客的。

毕竟认识二十多年了，递个眼神也有默契。横山招呼他：“户君，过来这里坐。”熟门熟路接过他外套挂好。安田和大仓也顺理成章坐在一起，锦户注意到，落座后，安田的表情更不自然了，似乎在极力忍耐着什么。

身边的三个人，绝对，知道什么他不知道的事。

“亮先点吧。”大仓把菜单推向他，锦户指尖还红肿，被尖角一碰，条件反射地缩回手。

“怎么了？这是去做什么了？”他闻声把手往背后藏，被横山一把抓住，眉头紧锁地端详。

“去弹了吉他……”声音越来越小

“和やす一起吗？”

安田双手合十连道抱歉，却笑出两颗兔牙：“对不起啦よこちょ，是我叫小亮出门，又没照顾好他。”

锦户窘得抽手，却被使坏地握得更紧。对面大仓用一种大惊小怪的语气说：“やす有没有事？我也来检查一下。”作势要握，被安田当胸一推，差点仰倒。

“给我滚开，别碰我。”

“我在关心やす呢。”

“不需要。”

“やす这么小一个，就算生气也只有可爱。”

安田被烦出小尖嗓：“滚！”

大仓一副好怕好怕的样子，气得安田抡拳在他上臂猛锤几下，腕上手链响成一片。

最后菜单转到横山手里，谁都没有异议。“喝点酒吗？”他边翻边征求意见。

“昨天不是刚喝过？”锦户出言劝阻。

“我们四个聚在一起也不容易，喝点吧，都喝点。”大仓偏偏和他唱反调，锦户翻了个白眼，因为眼睛大，杀伤力尤其强：

“好像平时见不到似的。”

两个人都看向横山，等他拍板，安田也望过来。横山承接着三道殷切的目光：“喝点吧，要这瓶怎么样？”

锦户道：“我可不和你们喝。”于是横山把视线落到安田脸上，刚一对上，后者就道：“我不要。”

横山从善如流：“我和大仓喝。”大个子发出无声的“yeah”，惹得他身边的安田把椅子往相反方向挪了挪。

锦户专心致志地嚼鸡肉串，杯子里是牛奶，安田在对面捧着碗，把脸埋进去吸荞麦面，他头顶有灯，直直照下来，让此刻的行为显得更加诡秘。横山和大仓不知是不是喝茫了，对视着笑嘻嘻，脉脉含情的样子。

他听到横山哼笑一声，大仓趴着，把脸贴在桌面上，：“敬横山君。”

横山抬起下巴，从上而下看他，神态端凝，眼神生动，波光粼粼，侧脸像软玉，沁着一抹艳色。“敬我什么？”

锦户心说都喝了多少杯了才开始敬，就听大仓开口：“敬你的……敬爱情。”

他没来由地想起安田给他的爱情水晶，窝在衣袖里，棱角磨得有点疼，提示着它的存在。

爱情也是这种硌人的东西吗？

安田本人已经放下了碗，视线向下，不知道在看什么。

横山对这个答案满意，俯身过去又碰了一次杯，二人的笑声已经由愉快变得轻浮，由轻浮变得放浪，让锦户感到一丝细微的不适。

大仓硬着舌头又要开口，安田突然把装着冰乌龙茶的杯子一把扫下桌，看样子正好命中他的腿。

“哎呀，真不巧，我要去洗手间整理一下。”安田冷冷道。

明明是大仓的衣服被弄湿了……锦户的疑问在心里转了半圈，就被安田扯起：“小亮来帮忙照顾我。”

进了洗手间，安田几乎是跪在地上吐，锦户吓得帮他顺气：“小章也没喝酒啊，怎么会难受成这样子？”

安田咬牙切齿：“我没事，就是觉得恶心。”

房间里。

横山道：“你故意的？やす肯定看到了。”

大仓又在桌子下勾了勾他的小腿，“不就是这个吗，看到就看到呗？你不是受用得很。”

横山放下酒杯去捏大仓下巴，保持这个姿势和他对视：“やす会告诉户君吗？”

“不会，但告诉又怎样？”大仓琥珀色的眼睛懒懒地瞧他，嘴唇被酒液浸得鲜红，上唇有个性感的凹陷。“公、平、竞、争。”

横山笑了，凑近去吻他，大仓勾他脖子把他压向自己，喉头逸出一声呻吟。横山一僵，泄愤地咬他嘴唇。

“疼疼疼……别咬破了，会被发现。”

“你不是不怕发现吗？”横山挑衅地看他，大仓刚要有所动作，就听到走廊里传来杂乱的脚步声和说话声：“小章，别逞强……”

大仓把食指抵在唇间。

嘘。

锦户扶着安田坐下，横山走过来摸了摸小个子的卷毛：“やす还不舒服的话，我们今天就先到这里，やす回家休息一下吧。”

安田盯着他，几乎要笑出声：“没事，还死不了。”

横山毫不在意，又摸他额头：“温度还正常，应该不太严重，今天不要又晚睡，看看明天情况怎么样……”大仓听他叮嘱个没完，凑过来用肩一下一下撞安田：“我送你回家，怎么样？”

安田无精打采：“管好你自己。”

“今天怎么这么凶，嘛嘛，还是可爱的。”

锦户觉得大仓有些不可理喻：“他今天不舒服，你就少说两句吧。”

大仓举手投降：“是我的错，现在这些人里只有横山君对我好。”

“真是话多。”横山的语气里一点责怪都听不出，倒很是亲昵。

安田把椅子啪地推到一旁，摇摇晃晃着走了。

锦户急着去追，被人在身后拉住，喊了几声小章小章，反而让安田走得更快，消失在走廊尽头。

“你现在去又没用，当心被骂。”是大仓。

“小章他从来不对我发脾气。”不知为何，这张脸总让他觉得有点不爽。

“哦——知道你们关系好了，快和你的横山君回家吧。”

“不用你提醒。”

走之前还是回望一眼，独自坐在那里的大仓，显得很寂寞。

坐在车上了，锦户才想起来问：“今天谁结账啊。”

横山困得眼睛都眯起来了，还在摆弄手机：“当然是大仓君。”

“哦……横山君最近有什么要和我说的事情吗？”锦户试图试探，对方却掩着嘴打了个哈欠：“好困，户君借我靠一下。”

“……喂！到家再睡！”锦户完全动弹不得，发自内心地哀叹一声。

换睡衣时横山注意到他的手链：“诶？不常见户君戴这样的饰品呢。”

他理了理衣服下摆：“是小章的，转送给我了，说是爱情水晶。”

“像是やす会喜欢的东西。”横山点评，“户君真的戴上了，才是最让我惊讶的。”

“大概是想让它也守护着我的爱情吧。”

横山抿着唇看他，忽然张开双臂：“来抱抱。”

他刚沐浴过，身上还带着水汽，整个人芬芳柔软。锦户在这个怀抱里静静靠着，手指无意识地去转水晶。

“在许愿吗？”

离得太近了，能感受到说话时胸腔的震动，这是心和心最近的距离也说不定，锦户想。

“嗯，许一个’永远’的愿望。”

“说出来会不灵验哦？”

“世界上也不存在’永远’吧？负负得正，抵消了。”

横山搂着他笑，又停顿了许久：“户君这么喜欢我吗。”

“一直呢。”

一直喜欢呢。

他不好意思完整说出口，故意含糊，对方听不懂更好，笨拙的情感，笨拙的爱意，在舌尖打转，又被咽下去，在心里开出花来。

心头血浇灌的花，可惜，永远不能给他想的人看到。

第二天他给安田发消息：“还好吗？”想了想，又补上“一小时后到你家。”

安田很快打了一串笑脸：“想要吃激辣咖喱饭。”

他无言：“不行！不把自己身体当回事的家伙。”

“好吧，等着小亮。”

冰箱里还有乌冬，他想安田或许应该吃点清淡的，又拿了牛肉高汤。横山还在睡，出门之前就不打招呼了。

安田给他开门时穿着件花哨的宽松T恤，唇色苍白，眼下一圈青晕。他一看就忍不住皱眉，径自提着东西走到料理台。

安田在他身边打转，一会问要不要帮忙切葱，一会问要不要帮忙烧水。

“不用！做法很简单的，你去等着吃就行了。”

“小亮好温柔哦。”

“这说的才不是我吧，温柔什么的。”

“小亮真好。”

“收下夸奖了，你好好吃饭，好好照顾自己的话，我会更高兴。”他把煮好的乌冬面装进碗里，又淋上高汤。

“快过来，必须全都给我吃掉。”

安田笑弯了眼睛，“我开动啦”喊得格外响亮。锦户坐在对面，手背撑着脸看他吃。

“十几岁的时候，我跟在小章后面到处跑，现在我也可以照顾小章了呢。”

“你那时候个子也太小了吧，我都不相信我们同岁。”

“现在换我不相信了。”

“喂！好过分！”

他摆弄着餐桌上的大象摆件：“小章。”

“嗯？”安田抬起脸看他。

“小章遇到什么不开心的事情，都可以和我讲哦。”

“知道啦，笨蛋小亮。”安田端起碗，把汤喝得干干净净。

收拾了餐桌后，安田向他发出邀请；：“来玩游戏吗？”

“先说好，我不擅长这个哦，不如去找横山君玩。”

安田瞥他一眼：“我也不擅长，随便玩玩嘛。”

打的是超级马里奥，锦户努力按着手柄，让马里奥跳起来顶到奖励，最后到达城堡，顺着旗杆滑下来时，忍不住欢呼一声。

余光看到身边安田的动作停住了，似乎又发起了呆。

“我说，小亮啊。”

“嗯？”

转头的瞬间被吻住了，锦户睁大眼睛，手柄悄无声息地滑进地毯。安田垂着眼帘蹭他嘴唇，手按在他盘起的腿上。

第一反应不是推开，悸动或者恶心什么的，都没有。严格来讲像是在吻另一个自己，天地广大，只有他们在屋檐下依偎，靠相接的嘴唇彼此温暖。

脸颊有湿意，安田抵着他的额头抽噎，泪水如此苦涩，味道就像他们结伴冲浪的冲绳海边，他们赤足迎着夕阳奔跑，安田一头浅金色头发被海风吹得乱糟糟，露出黑色的发根，转头望着他笑，杏核似的眼睛里盛满快乐。突然摔倒了，脚边一片贝壳 ，竖着插在沙地里，露出大半。他跪下去拉他起来，膝盖被沙子磨得微痛。坐在岩石上晃着脚看月亮，两个人被温度差弄得接连打喷嚏，牵着手晃悠回住的地方。

他开始想念海了。

安田抬手抹眼泪，越抹越多，领口湿答答一片。

“喜欢的是小亮该多好。”

锦户拿出手帕擦他脸颊，把下巴搭在他肩上，松松抱着。

“让小章难过的人是谁呢。”

静默半晌，锦户轻轻开口：“是大仓吗。”

怀里的身体僵住了，安田在他耳边深深叹了口气，把重量挂在他身上。

“是啊。”

“下次看到大仓，一定要狠狠揍他。”

“他确实该打。”安田跟着放狠话。

“小章啊，还有什么想告诉我的吗。”

长久的停顿，久到锦户以为不会等到回答：“小章不愿意说，也没关系，我只是问问，别放在心上……”

“不，”安田扶着他肩头推开他，直直看进他眼底。

“你知道吗？横山君和大仓，他们在一起。”

安田说得隐晦，锦户却完全能领略。心收缩成一团酸涩的东西，有什么无声无息地死掉了。

除此之外，还有一种“果然如此”的畅快。

“小亮……别冲动，好吗？”安田握着他的手轻言细语，锦户想笑着说没关系，面部肌肉却抽搐得可怕。

“没关系。”他拍安田的手，“谢谢你告诉我这些。”

犹豫一下，用安田吻他的方式回敬。

“如果这能让你感觉好一些。”

等电梯时刷了刷社交软件，大仓发了新动态，看样子是间居酒屋。锦户冷笑着点了喜欢，把图片发给了解餐饮业的朋友，很快就得到了地址。

门口的女将笑着欢迎，刚要开口，他做了个不要说话的手势，对方心领神会地噤了声。

一眼就看到那两人所在的餐位。

锦户转身出门，给横山发消息：“从小章那里准备回家了，横山君在哪里？”

消息回得毫不犹豫：“在家等户君哦。”

骗子。

骗子前辈。

最可笑的是，自己被骗得心甘情愿。

锦户咬着牙用力推开门，迎面撞上手里提着外套，准备离开的横山和大仓。那种慌乱的表情，锦户只在第一次吻他时见过。

“户君……”

“什么都不要说了。”

他做了个休止的手势，刻意转过头。

都这样了，他还是对横山说不出一句重话。

他还是如此地，如此地，喜欢他。

十几岁的横山弯腰撑着膝盖看他，笑吟吟地说：“你好，我是横山！你可真小啊，别怕，我会保护你的。”

他怯生生地伸出手，被一把握在掌心。横山拉着他向其他关西jr所在的方向走去，腿长，走得潇洒，大步流星，他拼命仰头才能看到他的侧脸，小跑着才能跟上他的脚步。

或许从那时候开始，就在喜欢他了。

曾经说过要保护你的人，如今伤你最深。

该怎么办？

锦户隔着一层透明的泪壳看大仓，对方视线朝地，一副毫不在意的样子。

他们曾经关系很密切。

大仓以前很安静，很害羞，可能比他还要多愁善感。住在他家里时看他演的电视剧，哭掉了一个纸抽。

现在面前的这个人，究竟是谁？

锦户努力让自己平静：“大仓君，可以告诉我为什么吗？”

大仓俯视他，翘起一边嘴角：“很简单，为了刺激。”

“横山君的身体，很美丽，很色气吧？我看到漂亮的东西就想要拥有呢。”

“只有锦户君一个人能拥有，实在太可惜了。啊，锦户君会介意分享吗？”

“混蛋。”

锦户再也忍不住，一拳捣在大仓腹部。大仓捂着肚子后退几步，痛苦得不行的样子，又突然笑嘻嘻直起腰。

“锦户君果然太弱了，打人的时候都会心软。”

“玩弄别人就这么有趣吗？”

“很遗憾，的确有趣，你也可以试试。”

锦户一脚踹在他膝盖上，“这是替小章打的，你这个混蛋。”

他步步紧逼，次次命中。

“伤了别人的心，还觉得无所谓，你不配被喜欢。”

“我真为你感到悲哀。”

大仓退无可退，哗啦啦撞倒一片桌椅。

居酒屋的女将早在搏斗开始时就担忧地站在一旁，此时忍不住向横山开口：“客人，店里的东西可不是健身房的沙袋。”

横山疲惫道：“一切损坏都记在我账上，给您添麻烦了，非常抱歉。”

女将浅浅鞠了个躬，随后退下了。

从地上站起来的大仓像是换了个人，拧着锦户衣领把他推倒在地。“跟你客气，不要以为我真的打不过你。自己都是手下败将，还有空做别人的骑士，让我说你什么好呢？”

“可笑，你有什么资格说这种话。”地板凉且硬，接触的部位全都麻痛。

“公平竞争而已，你也不想输得太难看吧？”

锦户撑着地站起来，说出的话空前镇定：“好，我走，你会后悔的。”

说最后一句话时，他的目光在横山和大仓之间巡视，他好像还有想说的，有很多。

最后他什么也没说，不回头地走了。

事已至此，为什么不让一切变得更混乱呢。

他拨通了电话。

“まる，是我，有没有空来家里玩？没什么事，想和你喝酒。那太好了，等着你。”

丸山温柔的声音被晚风吹散，被他掐灭在挂断键里。

看似清醒，有条不紊，实际上思绪是混乱的。要怎么做？先洗澡是肯定的，房间里太乱，或许这样更随意？まる又不是傻瓜，惹他生气怎么办？动起手来，自己理亏，肯定只能不还手乖乖挨打。被骂，更受不了……

他叹了口气，一切都太晚了，应该考虑好再打电话的。

丸山按门铃时他正努力把头发弄干，家居服没有一件能和情趣或者性感挂钩的，套了件横山的暗紫色丝质睡衣，尺码偏大，穿在身上有更宽松的效果。纽扣解到胸口。

这诱惑吗？镜子里的自己也是愁眉苦脸，丸山不要觉得他大脑短路就谢天谢地。

差点忘了灯光，全部调暗，一切为了营造气氛服务。

他猛地开门，把丸山吓了一跳。

“抱歉抱歉，まる快请进。”

丸山显而易见地一脸狐疑，锦户心虚到不敢和他对视，生怕被看穿虚假热情下的险恶用心。

“小亮家灯光好暗，对视力不好吧。”丸山凑到墙前找开关，“啊，或许是这个，我按一下试试……”

室内瞬间灯火通明，把锦户和他的羞耻心照得无处遁形。丸山纯洁的视线让他脸颊火辣辣发烫。

“原来刚才开门晚，是在浴室啊。小亮洗澡还满早的。”

“就是……想起来就洗一下，在家里很方便。”

“哦。”灯光下丸山的脸似笑非笑。

是错觉吗？

“小亮找我来不是要喝酒吗，酒在哪里呢？”卷发男人踱进客厅，在沙发上坐下，从身后扯出一件皱巴巴的长袖T恤。

“啊……那个，是横山君的，给我就好。”

丸山两指捏着T恤晃了晃，让锦户抓了个空。

“まる别闹，快给我。”

“横山君呢？不在家？”

“显然是啊，请你来的是我，又不是他，找他做什么？”

“哎呀，吵架了么？”

“闭嘴！”锦户怒喝一声，一把抢过衣服扔到阳台。

“这才有点像你，刚才还以为走错门。”丸山笑得软软的，声音像融化的蜜糖，让锦户立刻生出了歉意。

“抱歉……刚才心情很差，不自觉又吼まる了……”

对方摆摆手：“知道小亮不是故意的。”

“那个，我，我给まる斟酒好了。”

“那我就不客气咯。”

起初喝得还是矜持，闲聊几句工作上的事，让锦户觉得自己是在后台或会议室之类的地方，寿司外卖送到之后，兴致才高涨起来。

“倒太满了吧。”

“给你倒你就喝，不要废话……抱歉。”

丸山用筷子把鲔鱼手握半转，鱼片部位在酱油碟里蘸了蘸。

“小亮打算喝多少？不如倒一样的吧？”

锦户为难地皱眉，这和他设想的可不一样。

“说好的一起喝酒，快要变成小亮单方面灌醉我了哦？”

“啊，说什么呢まる，喝就喝，我也满上。”

丸山一仰头，直接灌了一杯下去，看得锦户直咧嘴。

“我也要……照做吗？”

丸山把杯口朝下，微笑着向他示意，眼神却写满了不容拒绝。

“……”锦户只得一饮而尽。

这家伙太难搞定，甚至还在慢悠悠地嚼姜片，一副认真品味的架势。

“まる啊。”

“嗯？”

“只喝一种会不会太无聊？”

“不会啊。”丸山嘴上这么说，实则微眯着眼睛打量锦户。被强拉着灌了几杯之后，七情上面，此刻耷着眼角，大受打击。他觉得好笑，又补充道：“嗯，有点无聊，有没有别的酒拿出来一起喝啊。”

对方的眼睛一下子亮了，忙不迭道：“有有有，我去拿。”

有意思。

看来是放在酒柜比较靠上的位置，得踮脚去够，睡衣下摆抻出一截细韧的腰。不见阳光，称得上白皙。

柜门啪地一声合上，丸山收回视线。

“这个酒味道很不错的哦，配寿司也合适。”

“好好，来倒上。”

锦户倒酒时丸山就看他后颈：“小亮吃得也很少呢，不喜欢吃这种寿司吧？”

锦户有点讶异地把酒杯递到他手里：“嗯……”

“为什么要点？”

“想着まる或许会喜欢。”

丸山拨掉一块手握上的鱼肉，夹着米饭团：“张嘴。”

米饭送到嘴里，牙齿还迟钝地咬着筷尖。

“好吃吗？”

咀嚼两下，表情痛苦：“鱼的味道…好重。”

“原本喜欢的米饭，沾上不喜欢的东西的味道，也会不想吃了吗？”丸山若有所思。

突然冷冷道：“吃掉。”

锦户吓了一跳，下意识做了个吞咽动作。

丸山看起来很满意：“张开嘴，检查一下。”

于是“啊”了一声，微微露出艳红的舌头，的确是都吃掉了。

手背拍了拍他的脸，摩挲两下：“挺乖的。”

锦户翘了翘嘴角，刚刚准备绽放一个笑容，又立刻熄灭。

“好玩吗？”怒气冲冲推他一把。

丸山顺势躺倒在沙发上，脸颊从内而外透着红晕，声音飘渺到像是从另一个星球传来的：“好晕，好像喝醉了。”

锦户迅速转怒为喜，小心地过来搀他胳膊：“我扶まる去房间里。”

丸山看似细胳膊细腿，体重绝对不轻，锦户把他放在床边时一额头虚汗，偏偏丸山还挣扎着要坐起来。

“这是你们的卧室吧？我进来似乎不太好，得出去……”

锦户本来已经头昏脑胀，又被烦得要死，索性往他身上一坐，命令道：“哪也不许去。”

丸山嚷着热，他话音没落，锦户就抢着替他剥掉那身在他眼里傻得要死的运动服，拽着领口扯打底衫，丸山被领口卡住，连连呼痛，锦户另一只手也用上，终于成功了。

现在的姿势显然十分糟糕，丸山被他脱得只剩平角裤，他自己领口大敞，整件衣服要脱不脱地挂在肩头。

“まる，醒着吗？”

有没有搞错，他可不是想让丸山像大叔一样，喝醉了直接在床上酣睡到天明。

丸山撑着床坐起来，闭着眼在他颈间嗅闻：“好香……小亮。”

“嘛，家里用的柔顺剂很香没错。”

紧接着胸膛被抚摸了，手掌一层薄茧，所过之处激起一阵颤栗。

手指捏住睡衣仅剩的几个扣子缓缓地，轻轻地解开，动作实在太慢，像是在享受这个过程。

衣服被扯下的一瞬间，锦户下意识地握住丸山的手。

动作停顿了。

“怎么，叫我来，不就是为了这种事情么？”

锦户猛地抬头，丸山脸还红着没错，可那双眼睛里哪有一丝醉意。

“你……抱歉，是我的错，等我们都冷静下来了，我可以向你好好解释……”

“我一直很冷静啊。”手腕上一紧，他惊愕地回头看，被钳着下巴强行转回来。

“今晚你已经说了太多句抱歉……”锦户张了张嘴，出口的又是一句抱歉，引得丸山警告地看他一眼。

“不许插话，再让我听到一句抱歉，下一个堵上的就是你的嘴。”

“嗯……能给我解开吗，まる？这个有点痛的。”

“用的是你喜欢的睡衣，有什么不满意吗？或者换句话说，你喜欢的横山君的睡衣……”丸山的面孔渐渐逼近，锦户羞愤地偏过了头。

丸山知道自己猜对了。

“现在才知道不好意思，很遗憾，实在是太晚了。给我开门时那种信心满满的样子呢？你不会害怕了吧。”

“太过分了，まる，开玩笑也要有分寸，我真的要生气了。”

丸山双手一摊，面色陡然阴沉：“我想，先生气的似乎应该是我？毕竟是你先和我开了一个如此放荡的玩笑……”

最后几个字是用气声说的，却是一字一顿，发音非常清楚。

“……你想怎么样。”

“当然是满足你的要求。”

锦户现在是发自内心地后悔了。

丸山的恶趣味实在是……

被他腹诽的人，此刻正在用轻缓的语气再一次询问。

“说说你们平时是怎么做的？”

“这是隐私吧。”

“请对你的出轨对象诚实一点，这种含糊其辞让我很是不安呢。”

真是疯了。锦户暗想。

现在的主动权根本就是，完全，掌握在对方手里啊。

“まる，请不要这样了……不一定要用这种方式吧？我可以补偿你的……”

“用身体补偿，我接受。”丸山点点头。“不要转移话题，我可要直接讲了，说说横山是怎么抱你的？”

索性闭着嘴一言不发。

丸山不带感情地笑了一声，紧接着玩弄起他的乳尖。

……！

力道丝毫不轻柔，锦户很快就忍不住求饶。

“很痛……不要了。”

“回答我，横山会这样对你吗？”

“可以不要在这种时候提那个人的名字吗。”

“当然不可以，背着对方做这种事情，你的内心没有一点羞愧吗？请抱着这种羞愧享受这个过程。”

“……会。”

“我听不见。”丸山的声音如同恶魔的低语。

“会。”

“听话。”额发被赞许地揉了揉，可他此刻一点也不想要这种夸奖。

“会喜欢留下吻痕么？”

“一般不会……你也懂吧？我们工作的性质。”

“这么喜欢说不要，那种时候也是说个不停吧？有用么？”

“……没有。”

对话的顺利进行让锦户恢复了一些理智：“我说，这种问题只是单纯地为了羞辱我吧？”

“关心member的生活状态罢了。”

“……变态啊。”

丸山的脸色瞬间就变了，锦户吓得一缩。

“抱歉……啊，是不是不应该说……”

手上的束缚轻柔地被解开了。

“谢谢你提醒了我，现在来玩点别的，自己做给我看。”

锦户跪坐着，感觉自己从脚趾开始渐渐石化。

“什么……做给你看……”

“平时是怎么做给横山看的，现在就怎么做给我看。怎么，想告诉我没有做过么？我是不会相信的。”

于是只能难堪地脱下内裤。

想闭上眼睛，又被丸山命令必须睁着，更难堪的是，竟然能从这种过程中获得快感，很快打湿了手掌。

“看起来状态不错呢，横山平时看到的就是这种淫荡的身体么？这种贪婪的样子，也不满足只被一个人看到了吧？”

泪水打湿了睫毛。

不是……不是这样子的……

大仓挑衅的话语又出现在耳边。那种震惊和无助的心情，他现在仍无法摆脱。

丸山的呼吸依然平稳，眼神却深得可怕。

“后面也要做。把我邀请过来灌醉，应该做好和我做的准备了吧？只是让你自己来就这么害羞……并不需要这种骗人的纯情呢。”

他说的……一个字也没错。

的确是在浴室里，抱着决心好好准备了自己。

手指进入的时候忍不住哭了起来，这种环境下的身体过于敏感，很快就被注视着达到了高潮。

“横山抚摸过的身体，横山的视角看到的景色，今天都体验到了，很美味，谢谢款待咯。”

丸山嘴角挂着微笑，把衣服从地上捡起来穿上。

“我有预感，我还会再来的。”

锦户拉过被子，把自己埋在里面，他现在不想和任何人说话。

太失败了。

所谓出轨的刺激和快乐，一个都没有得到。

输得彻底。

横山坐在回程的士上放空。

他没想到会被锦户发现。

或者说，想到过，因为不愿意细想，立刻跳过了这个结果。

和大仓的确开始于刺激。

换衣服时大仓挤进来，出其不意在他腹肌上摸了一把。

“吓我一跳！你自己不是也有？”

“和横山君的一比，完全不够看了。”大仓礼尚往来，向他展示自己苦练出的马甲线。

“少吃点咖喱饭。”他揪着对方肚子上的肉轻轻一拧。

“不是人人都有横山君的毅力嘛。”大仓自己也拧了拧，抬头向他苦笑。

“说起来真是佩服啊，横山君不管做什么都很能坚持呢，健身也是，乐器也是，早年节目上的抛梗接梗也是横山君带头的，被评价成吵吵闹闹也不怕，我好崇敬横山君。”

横山想到当年的事情，有点害羞地笑了：“没有你说得那么厉害吧……我们这些关西的孩子，骨子里都有根性在的。在我眼里，你们比我更棒啊。”

“‘你们’什么的，绝对不要。”

“嗯？”

“请只表扬我啦，横山君。”

横山又笑起来，微微偏着头思索，被突然靠近的大仓亲了个措手不及。

猛地推开他，横山眼神已经转为警惕，还在努力打圆场：“大仓君不要开这种吓人的玩笑，这个不好笑。”

“这不是玩笑，横山君私下里对锦户君那么关心，我很嫉妒。”

横山哑然失笑。

“户君是我男友，你是member，是朋友，这怎么能一样，不要耍小孩子脾气。”

“朋友？如果我说不想这样呢？”

“大仓，注意你的言论。”

“你为什么不相信我是认真的？我可以做得比他更好，更听你的话，你不试试怎么知道不行？”

“这种东西不能试吧喂。”横山叹气，“就算你千好万好，你毕竟不是他。这是为你好，不要再说这种话了，我们不可能的。”

大仓拨开眉间的刘海，狡黠地笑了。

“你是不想伤害他吧。”

“当然不想……这不代表和你有可能。”

“呐，来试试吧，我们悄悄的，谁都不告诉，只是试试，不会有损失，不用负责任。”

“拒绝得那么爽快，其实心动了吧？有一点点心动也算。”

“敢回答我吗，横山君？”

横山低声说了句我先走了，大仓笑得更得意。

“你心动了！别想骗过我。”他在他身后喊。

门砰地一声关上，再进来的是锦户。

“横山君忘拿手机了，还不愿意自己进来找”，他边低头巡视边说，“你和他说什么了？他脸色都变了。”

“在这里。”大仓把手机递给他，“只是想和他玩游戏。”

“打游戏有什么好生气的。”锦户道，“下次想玩直接来家里，一起聚聚。”

“求之不得。”

“你还真是够渴望游戏。”

渴望啊，怎么能不渴望，只是想想，都兴奋到整个人燃烧起来了。

这种从未有过的刺激，还可以更强烈一些么？

大仓是直球型，坦率告白的样子让横山虽然拒绝，也感到一丝受用。

锦户以前也是这么直率，他搞不懂自己之前为什么如此别扭，总是不接受他热切的期望。

后来，也许是锦户长大了，也许是锦户放弃了，他不再公开对他表达了。

第一次意识到这个事实时，心里抽痛难言。

他有一次躲开镜头偷偷去看锦户，对方和安田说着悄悄话，有一下没一下地玩手指。

心里不是滋味，面上还是要做出样子。也许两个人就是没缘分吧，他想，如果多回应该多好？锦户一定会很开心。所谓的“面子”又算得了什么。

但当时就是不想，不能，仿佛回应了就会发生可怕的事。为什么不主动？他更答不出来。

他们的第一个吻是个意外，他终于知道一切的一切是因为什么。

他喜欢着他。

正因为如此，他不能让自己的私心，打破团队的平衡。他们现在拥有的一切是当年不能想象的，这不是他们两个人的成果，来之不易，更要珍惜。

说出想法后锦户像小孩子一样抓着他衣角流泪，他说在一起吧横山君，我不怕的，什么都不怕，以前是，以后也是。

他因有所顾忌而胆怯，对方却不顾一切地勇敢。冲破重重阻碍，只为牵他的手一起走。

不想再辜负了。

大仓的神态让他觉得熟悉，仿佛答应了他就像答应了当年的锦户，弥补了他心里最深处的缺憾。

理智告诉他这不可能，甚至会伤害现在的锦户。

一个执念，和实在拥有的一切，选什么？

他还是抱着侥幸回应了大仓。

然而最后，现实给了他一巴掌。

从居酒屋出来后大仓拉着他去开房，既然被发现了就玩个彻底，大仓这么说时，眼神却有些颓丧，让这句话显得很没有说服力。

大概他们都想借此逃避吧。

针对谁先洗澡推让了一番，倒是谁也没提出一起洗。最后横山穿着衣服进裹着浴袍出，踢了在床边发呆的大仓一脚。

“快去。”他说。

大仓放下抱着头的手，拖着脚步走进浴室。

两个人穿着浴袍，坐在床上面面相觑。

“怎么做？”大仓打破沉默。

“你躺下。”

“哦。”大仓乖乖照做，“我躺下，然后呢？”

“然后我来。”虽然完全没有来的兴致。

大仓猛地坐直：“你来什么？”

“来和你上床啊。”

“你不是……下面的？”

横山眨了眨眼，才理解他这句话的含义：“你才是下面的呢！”

“我不是！”大仓连连反驳。

对视一眼，泄气地倒下。

“都这样了，怎么可能有心情做。不做也挺好的。”横山喃喃自语，手肘顶了顶大仓：“你刚才和户君斗嘴那么厉害，现在怎么不说话了？”

“啊……我好像做错事情了。”

“我也做错事情了。”

“横山君在后悔什么？”

“大概是伤害了我喜欢的人吧。”

“那么我也一样。”

停顿三秒。

横山不可思议道：“你喜欢的人……是谁？我认识么？”

“是我们共同的工作伙伴。”

“ひな？”

大仓硬是被逗笑了。

“是会弹吉他的兔牙小不点。”

“你喜欢やす，还来和我找刺激？他绝对不讨厌你，为什么不告白？”

“我太怕搞砸了，害怕把吸引错当成喜欢，我绝对不能失去他啊。”大仓头发还湿着，显得整个人可怜巴巴。

“连他名字都不敢说的胆小鬼，不值得同情。”

“不想被装傻一流的横山君这么说呢。”

“如果我是やす，绝对十年内不想看到你。”横山反唇相讥。

“可你不是，我和やす解释，他会原谅我的。”

“我必须提醒你，那家伙人好，不代表是滥好人，脾气不小的。”

“怎么样我都认了。”大仓露出一个甜蜜的微笑，“而你，也完蛋了。”

横山暗骂一声，瞬间恨不得时间无限拖长。大仓已经开始穿衣服：“我要去找やす，你自便。”

虽然不想在这种情况下回家，然而不回家才是真的自断后路。

所以他磨蹭一番，还是坐上了的士。

大仓已经来到安田家楼下，拨电话时却发现自己被拉黑了。

“的确有脾气……”

社交软件，凡是加了好友的都一个个试。有的被已读未回，有的干脆石沉大海。

他咔嚓拍了一张面前住宅楼的照片，用自己的账户发布。当然，好友只有信得过的朋友和同事。

很快就有了新评论提醒。

“删掉！”配了一串发怒的emoji。

“我在这等人，等到之前都不删。”

不回复了，三分钟后安田套着卫衣，怒气冲冲在楼门前向他做“过来”的手势。

大仓笑着跑过去。

手机被抢走了，边走边又快又准地按了删除。

进门后大仓开口：“やすす一路上都不和我说话呢。”

“和你有什么好说的。”

准没好事。安田背对着他，努力把乱糟糟的屋子整理得能看一些。

“那我有话要对やすす说。”

回头瞪他一眼。

“不许叫我やすす。”

“喜欢你。”

手里的CD啪嗒掉在地上。

大仓膝行到他面前：“我喜欢やすす。”

先涌上来的是铺天盖地的委屈，难道一句喜欢就可以让他原谅一切？这家伙未免把一切想得太简单了。

“你的答案呢？”大仓还在期待地注视他。

“……不行。”

“好吧，一开始都会这么说，但我有办法让你同意的。”

“やすす从来不会拒绝我的不是吗。”

又来了……安田受不了地闭上眼。缠人得要命的撒娇鬼，从前就是这样。

借口有东西忘了让自己给他送，到后来故意留下点什么，很晚才来拿，就可以喊着太晚了不敢回去，心安理得留宿他家，在他床上一趴，直接占掉一大半。

安田把大仓之前留下的家居服扔在他身上：“下次不要这样了。”

“やす。”

“嗯？”

“やす过来一下。”

走过去就被大个子一个熊抱：“安田前辈好可爱。”

“搞什么，突然用以前的称呼叫我。”

“就是想叫嘛。”大仓把安田的腿夹在自己腿间。

“莫名其妙。”安田在那颗埋在自己胸前的头上轻拍一下，大仓就势用头顶蹭他掌心。

“好了好了，你是小狗狗吗。”

“是你的小狗狗也不错，温柔的安田前辈。”抓着他手腕有一下没一下地摸自己脸颊，“你走到哪里，我都跟着。最后把前辈变成我一个人的。”

安田用力拧他腮帮：“什么小狗狗这么可怕，腿放开。”

大仓委屈地看他：“放开你就跑掉了……好痛，需要揉一揉。”

最后捧着他的脸揉到手酸。

就是这样一个爱撒娇的家伙，偏偏掌握着自己的软肋。

不甘心啊。

安田睁开眼睛。

“听我说，不、可、以。”

“やす明明喜欢我不是吗？不要拒绝我。”

“喜欢你，不代表一直能原谅你。我是人，我会累的。”

“我和横山君已经结束了。”大仓急着解释。

“当初开始又是为了什么呢？”

哑口无言。

实话实说？恐怕下一句就是“和我在一起也是为了刺激吗？”

“你看，自己都说不明白吧。感情不是那种随便的东西，你或许玩得起，可我玩不起的。很晚了，是你自己走，还是等我赶你走？”

“やす……”大仓想向他撒娇，想求他不要生自己的气，想继续赖在这里，一晚又一晚。可一切话语都壅塞在喉头，他变成了个手足无措的小男孩。

原来认真的时候，是什么甜言蜜语都说不出的。

他红着双眼向安田张开手：“……我能……我能抱抱你吗？”

安田沉默地迎向他的怀抱，简直有肋骨要被勒碎的错觉。他听见大仓俯下身，轻轻地，颤抖地说：“我还能……继续喜欢你吗？”

他有这句话就够了。

“ただよし，再见啦。”

门缝里，大仓的眼睛瞬间闪闪发光。

安田砰地合上门，靠在墙上摘下腕上的水晶。

现在不需要这样的东西了。

横山走进卧室时，屋内漆黑一片，隐约看到被子里一团突起，昭示着存在。

他尽量轻地把锦户蒙在头上的被子拉下来，意识到什么不对，伸手去探，摸到一头一脸热汗，接触到的皮肤烫得吓人。

他急急忙忙开了夜灯，从家用药箱里翻出温度计，给锦户夹上。取出来看度数时对方醒了。

“横山……君。”

“是我。”横山握住他手，掌心也滚烫。

“头晕……好冷，好难受。”

“你发烧了，我去找药，再给你加一床被子。”横山起身，准备松手，小指被握住了，只是轻轻抓着，却让他眼眶一酸，舍不得挣开。

“很快就回来，等我。”

那双眼睛雾蒙蒙的，神情郑重，像是准备为了说话耗尽力气。

“横山君会一直陪着我吗？”

“当然了，笨蛋。”

“十几岁时，在东京……”横山知道他要说什么了，这件事有意无意说过千百次。

“……横山君一整夜都陪着我，现在还可以吗？”

横山轻轻吻他脸颊，把汗湿的额发拨开。

“当然可以，以后都可以。”

锦户平躺着轻轻吸了一口气，微微笑了：“谢谢。”

“户君……对不起。”

“可以再叫几次这个名字吗？”

“户君，户君，户君……”

“我真喜欢这个称呼，是只属于你和我的。”

横山把被子掀开一角躺进去，侧身抱住他轻拍。“是的，一直是。睡吧，明早起来就好了。”

想了想，又补充一句：“我会一直在的，放心。”

一周后。

“和小章在海边。”锦户在手机上打字。对着不远处的安田“咔”地拍了一张。

“做什么呢？”安田朝他喊，“等你好久了喂！”

“写日记，很快就好了——”

远处的沙滩传来欢笑声，烈日当空，天地间明晃晃一片。椰子树摇曳，投下片片阴凉。

背包里的手机屏幕亮了又暗，发件人是キミ。

“等你。”


End file.
